


In A Heartbeat

by DragonWarrior07



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Boys In Love, In A Heartbeat AU, Inspired by In a Heartbeat (Short Film), M/M, Mutual Pining, Parksborn, fanart!, fluff!, light angst? maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWarrior07/pseuds/DragonWarrior07
Summary: Parksborn in In A Heartbeat AU!Peter Parker has secretly fallen in love with his very best friend Harry Osborn and now must control his fluttering heart before he is revealed.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Benjamin Parker, Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Parksborn - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	In A Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Told from Peter's POV. Hope you enjoy the fanart I drew as well!

“Something’s gonna happen, something’s gonna happen!!”

That was the first thing my mind told me when I woke up that fine morning. ~~No, not Spider Sense, I guess~~ The first solution my mind gave, of course, was skipping school.

“Um, Aunt May…?” I asked meekly, “Is it okay if I don’t go to school today?”

“Why Peter, are you feeling sick?” she worriedly turned to me.

“Um… no, but actually there is something---” I tried to cook up an excuse but she quickly interrupted me.

“So, you have a test you’ve not prepared for, Peter. No escaping now.”

_Oh shoot._

* * *

As I walked down the school road, I could feel my heart beating hard. Oh, by the way, I am Peter Parker, part-time superhero Spiderman, and part-time just a student Peter and part time “Pete” to Ha---

Oh shoot there he was!

I panicked, couldn’t help but panic… oh shoot he was there! My best friend, my first friend, my cr--- oh shoot, it was nobody but Harry Osborn walking entering the school, reading a book and tossing an apple.

 _Oh shoot._ Not knowing what else to do, I jumped into the nearest bush. Ouch, the bushes were so shaggy and _bushy_ and prickly. _It’s gonna itch all day long._ But that was NOT important now. Harry Osborn was walking in front of me in his royal, princely gait and that was the most important thing that can be at the moment.

My heart was beating hard. Really hard. I stopped for a moment to catch my breath… oh boy he was moving away! I quickly followed him with my gaze and unknowingly climbed the nearest. ( _Aha! Finally all these years of spider-business are coming handy, not just merely defeating monsters. Real, important, useful use. I mean, defeating monsters is a nice job but definitely not as important as spying on my ~~crush~~ best friend. Oh shoot, I’m just rambling here.)_

The tree shook slightly under my weight, bringing me to real world. Aha, there he was! How smart was he looking walking over like that. How amazing, how princely, how… perfect. I could see him for ever and ever long.

“It’s your millionth time watching him, Peter,” I tried to remind myself, but what use.

He was as handsome and perfect as I first met him ( _I mean he was a baby when I first met him, but he still is a baby to me… but in a different way… you get it…_ ) The way he walked… the way his lips lined in a thin smirk… the way his eyes were narrowed at the book… the way his tossed that apple on his slender fingers (note to self: Google at home ‘ _how to be an apple’_ )… how his boots echoed… how his hair was gently wavering with the wind… how he is so… perfect… oh shoot, it’s so unfair! He shouldn’t be so damn attractive! He shouldn’t be so damn irresistible!

Just thinking about him made my heart beat higher. Oh shoot is it really loud or am I hearing things? It was getting so loud I was close to losing my balance. THUMP! My head hit hard into the overhanging branch. Harry Osborn turned to my side. _Oh shoot!!_ In a panic I tried to hide. My heart was beating loud. Very very loud. Even louder than the disco loudspeaker.

I put my hand on my heart. _Calm down you little beast._ Harry turned away and resumed in his book.

I drew a heavy sigh of relief but just when I was about to relax, something flew out. Oh no, my heart!!

Giggling, fluttering it flew over the branches, dragging me towards the boy of my dreams… _oh no, don’t go, you little beast!_ But it didn’t listen of course. And the next things happened so quickly, I really can’t explain, it didn’t listen at all, kept fluttering, broke free from me, replaced that lucky tossed apple, ended in Harry’s hand, tried to kiss him, I jumped from the tree, tried to reach it, bam! Ended up holding hands with my best friend.

“Hey Pete!” he stated, pleasantly surprised and gave of those killing smirks. _If looks could kill, I would be long dead. Harry is drop-dead gorgeous._ “How are you---”

That heart of mine was still in his book! For once, I decided to ignore him and chase after that beastly thing. Oh shoot! Why won’t it come off from him? Oh no! It was going round and round him, here, there, _oh heart why don’t you stop fluttering?!!_ And finally when I _did_ manage to catch it… I was leaner over Harry, my nose almost touching with his, closer than ever I had been…

It was as if time had frozen. His eyes were so deep, I could drown in them forever… My heart was beating hard again and I could feel something melting away--- until that sound came.

Oh no! A teacher was coming! I could feel my cheeks grow hotter and perhaps redder… what would the teacher think if he found me like this? Blushing like an idiot while talking to my very best friend?! “Lalk to you tater, I mean, talk to you later,” I quickly blurted out, interrupting him, and jumping to the nearest bushes _again._

I couldn’t see them but I could hear the teacher say “Ah, Osborn, so what are you reading?” Harry was talking something to him but I couldn’t hear… the bell rang. I was going to be late! But that didn’t matter now. Some things are more important than classes and my heart chasing after my best friend in not the best way was surely one of them.

Once I heard their boots sound fade away, I peeped out. But my heart was fluttering again! Before I knew, I was being dragged in full speed by that dumb thing, out the bushes, in the paths, CRASH! I tripped on a pebble, crashed on the road and WHOOSH, My heart escaped, right into the school and BANG, the doors slammed, leaving me dirty and helpless on the road.

I ran after him as fast as I could but oh shoot, I was too late. By the time I opened the door of our school, Harry was on the ground and my heart was snuggling to his cheeks! I ran after it and grabbed its hand. But with frantic efforts it held on to Harry’s finger.

My best friend raised an eyebrow as if to say, “Pete, what’s the matter?”

For once, I felt absolutely speechless. What should I say…? What do I do…?

Harry seemed embarrassed and hurt. His eyes seemed broken, as if he wanted to ask, “Why would you do this to me, Pete?”

People were staring at us, probably gossiping… The millionaire Harry Osborn’s prestige was perhaps crumbling to pieces… because of me… just because of me…

Oh no, this couldn’t be done. Oh no, never! At last, I gave a frantic, desperate pull. The heart broke in half and with the remaining piece I had, I stormed outside.

* * *

 _What have I done…_ I could blame myself as I sat under the tree. I’d broken our age long friendship… I’d broken my heart… I’d broken our image… I’d embarrassed my best friend… I’d…

“Pete?” it was Harry who had arrived at my side.

I couldn’t reply. My throat had suddenly gone dry and I could hardly control my tears. What would he think if he found me in such a mess? What would I say…? I protectively shielded that half of my heart that I had.

“Pete,” said Harry with a sigh, sitting beside me, “I am mad at you.”

I could feel everything inside me shatter to pieces. “I… I am sor---”

“I am mad at you for not telling me anything,” he continued, “I’m mad at you for suffering silently…”

He leaned in closer, trying to reach my hand. My hand was trembling. I couldn’t yet face him. But reluctantly, I gave in.

“You know what, Pete,” said Harry in a gentle tone, softly interlocking our fingers “You’re the only one who understands me the best… I love being with you, I love everything about you… thank you, for being you.”

“That’s my word to say,” I blurted out, as the pieces of my heart reunited in a soft glow.

“You know Pete, I’ve been hiding something from you as well… I mean, I probably should have told you earlier but…” Harry was surprisingly shy, a soft blush lighting up his cheeks, “You know what Pete… I love you.”

And that was when I first saw his heart and my heart reunite.

“Me too Harry, you are best friend…”

“Correction, _boy_ friend, Pete, and by the way do you mind having a shower? You’re awfully shabby today.” He said and we both laughed. Both caught up, both tied together **in a heartbeat.**

**Author's Note:**

> I had lot of fun in writing and drawing this because I love the two a lot. Hope you enjoy as well!


End file.
